Curved display has the advantages of low screen reflectivity, high contrast, etc. Currently, curved display technology has been more and more widely applied in the fields of monitors, large-screen televisions, etc. Curved backlight unit in the curved display is very difficult in design and forming and is a key factor in the production of the curved display. The production of the curved backlight unit in the prior art adopts the method of forming elements of the curved backlight unit at first and subsequently assembling the elements, so not only the process is complex but also the cost is high.